I Will Make Sure Of That
by RainOwl
Summary: Itachi captures Sasuke and they have a little talk. SasuNaru, there's a bit of Uchihacest if you're looking for it.
1. Chapter 1

"Does it hurt? Having me beat you again?"

A twist, the younger boy turning to glare with anger clear at being pinned.

"I think it does little brother. That's why you're crying."

Indeed, there were tears, but light ones.

"I thought you were stronger than _that _little brother, or is that a front for you beloved blond idiot?"

An attempt to kick on the older after narrowing young eyes.

"Oh, little brother, you shouldn't strike out in anger like that, you could get hurt."

A lean in, then a whisper that caused goose bumps to run up the younger neck in unwanted fear.

"I could hurt you."

The struggling stopped and was replaced by a glare from a much paler face then before.

"You know what they, the poor _innocent_ villagers- what did I say about lashing out, little brother-, have been calling you?"

No interest, it was known to him.

"The Avenger, little brother."

A dark flash in now sharingan red eyes, for the older made the title sound dirty, wrong.

"But, what are you avenging? The death of our dear, _beloved_ parents who just happened to have sleeping pills in they're cloths drawers, little brother? They were going to die anyway, only this way you had something to do with yourself."

Widened eyes and fear stricken silence. Even with the gag, the fourteen-year-old had been making noise before. Now there was nothing.

"Revenge, little brother, and hate. I gave you that."

Pain and hate in those eyes now.

"But after seven years of them being gone, you meet that idiotic blond demon toy- that's all he is little brother- and start to forget."

Anger for thinking he'd forget his parents.

"Was it that mistake of a kiss? Yes, little brother, I know about that embarrassing incident."

A light blush muffled words, probably of the foul kind.

"And after that, little brother, you were far too close to those two children, your _teammates_. So I made the little 'bridge problem', to get rid of them."

Paling again and struggling. That mission had been terrifying.

"It was for your own good, little brother, so stop struggling."

Hate, but stopping.

"Anyway, the one I got was even good enough to get other ninjas to come after you. They were fun, little brother, weren't they?"

Misery at just how 'fun' they were.

"But you protected him. Twice."

Pride, for saving the boy and at the light testiness in the older tone, in that voice of the man that showed they're parents no mercy.

"You fought a battle in which you _died_ for him. As in, not breathing, no pulse, flagging down a cab to the underworld died."

Far too true for comfort, in the opinion of Sasuke.

"You are very lucky, little brother, that the kyuubi was so pleased with you for protecting his host that he revived you."

The younger knew it, hated it, and hated him, that thing that could not be human because of sheer coldness for saying it.

"I didn't think as much as I should have about that. I just thought that he was the more important of the two genins (Did I spell this write?)."

He didn't mistake it any more than the two themselves had, admittedly.

"I hate being wrong, little brother, I really do, but I was, wasn't I? The next example will prove that."

A genuine curiosity in the air, which Sasuke hated for putting there.

"Ochimaru (Okay, I know I spelled THAT one wrong…)."

Stiffening in anger, that man had nearly messed things up with the younger and the Kyuubi holder.

"Remember him? Yeah, he was mine. I thought 'give him power, fuel the flame, right?' ehehe..."

Dark cloud's in red eyes. How could he laugh? After all…

"I admit I messed up there."

Darn right! Was clearly in the aura now.

"that blue eyed boy came to you, and you went backwith him. Out of _another_ near-death experience, this time as best friends."

A halfhearted kick at they're methods of reunion, not commented on by the older.

"I'm sorry, little brother, but how in the world could you go in there wanting, and ready to kill him, and come out the as best friends?"

Anger again and more heart-filled struggling. Still easily gotten rid of by his brother, regretfuly.

"Well I have news for you, little brother:"

Shoot, worse?

"I was jealous."

Was?

"Still am, actually."

Thank you.

"See, when you go through all the trouble I went through to feed your flame, little brother, only to have that-that- _thing_ make you _melt_ just by giving you an ever loving _smile_, you tend to get a _little_ flustered. So let's get one thing clear."

The older looked the younger in the eye, making the younger show he was a lot more stressed than he'd have liked to be.

"You. Are. Mine. Itachi's. Not Sakura's, not Kyuubi's, and certainly not Naruto Umazaki's. And do you know why there is no chance of you belonging to that brat?"

Defiance in those eyes.

"Because he'll come for you, little brother."

The tied up one paled at the realization.

"He loves you, just like you love him."

Unbidden tears at the truth that had never been spoken aloud before. It hurt so much.

"And when he comes…"

Wide eyes.

"I will tare him limb from limb and give you his head on a silver platter. I will give you a true reason for revenge."

Leaning back, away from the older. There wasn't far to go, unfortunately.

"For you are mine, and no one else's."

The older leaned in so that he was right next to his brother's ear, whispering.

"I'll make sure of that."

Hoot!

Alright, I don't know whether or not to write another chapter or to just make this a one-shot, so yeah…. Ehm.

Chibi Naruto: review! Or Sas-UKE will not be with me! (Insert most adorable look known to mankind)

Chibi Sasuke: …I hate the way you say my name…

(Suddenly the lights go off except a spotlight on Chibi Naruto who has a mike and has somehow found the leather closet) --

Chibi naru: (sings) say my name say my name when no one is around you say 'baby I love you' no more fun and games

Owl: I could get kicked off the fan' .net for that you know

Chibi naru: I don't think Sas-UKE minds though...

(We see Chibi Sasuke salivating)

Chibi Sasuke: you. Bedroom. Now.

Chibi Naru: whee! (Jumps into Sasuke's arms bridle style and they run away)

Owl: well, please review! And eh, Sasuke, don't make so much noise this time, k?


	2. I'm holding out and I'm holding on

Flashes of orange bounded around the Uchiha house hold, their maker using every skill at his disposal not to get caught.

'_Crap, crap, crap! Sasuke you jerk, why did you run after him without me! Am I not fast enough for you? Did you think I would slow you down? KUSO!'_

He thought as arrows pelted down at him. Honestly, for someone Sasuke constantly refers to as 'a certain some _one_' he sure had a lot of minions! Naruto jumped onto the castle wall, surprising the guards slightly, just enough to smash half of them against the wall knocking them unconscious before they could even start attacking. Needless to say, he came out of it without a scratch. And it wasn't that the guards weren't top level ninja, it was just Naruto had mastered the art of speedful attacks, and that he had the Kyubi-no-gakku, and that he happened to be very angry at all Uchiha's in general at the moment.

He flickered through the hallways, looking for some sign of his team mate and lo- lov- friend who he was extremely affectionate of. Yes, he was pathetic, want to make something of it! Aaaaaannnnyyyyyway, he contemplated as he went, wondering what Sasuke found wrong with him.

'_It couldn't be speed, I suppose. I'm faster than him, after all.'_

He flicked a kunai at a vicious looking man, who got caught off guard and got the kunai through his helmet, getting it embedded just enough to knock him out for a few hours. He wanted as little fatalities as possible, because blood tended to give the nine-tail a bit too much of an adrenalin boost for the blue-eyed hosts' comfort.

It would not be good if he accidentally killed the person he was coming to save, or as the others pride would allow, 'help'.

'_It couldn't be that he was afraid Sakura would also come. Na, he's smarter then _that_ at the very least. So what could it be?_

Sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

The door to the room the last remaing clan member's were in slid open unexpectedly and a warrior walked in and got down on his hands and knee's to bow to the elder.

"Uchiha-sama sir!"

The taller turned from his tied up brother, frowning as his fun was disturbed.

"Yes, what is it?"

The warrior paled even more than he already was at the sound of the Uchiha's' obvious displeasure but after a quick gulp he still continued.

"We have lost contact with over half our ninja at the east wall onward and we continue to lose track closer and closer to here so Uchiha-sama, you should probably… leave…"

What threw him off this time was the soft chuckle from his master and after hearing muffled sounds he noticed the younger; he was screaming into his gag, struggling agenst the ninjitsu-protected restraints so hard that his wrist were bleeding slight from the strain.

But what was the most noticeable were his eyes; the unnatural shiringan-red, dilated with fear that could not have been more prominent; the news was not good.

"Well, little brother, it looks as if he is very determined to get you back, wouldn't you say?"

The words were the only reason he remembered his master was in the room, and he straitened himself and gave the eldest his full attention. No matter how difficult it was to look away from the tied up moon-god of a brother his master had.

"Please tell your men to leave the perimeter from this room to the disturbance; I want our dear guest to be nice and rested when he arrives."

The warrior trembled but bowed and left; you do not contradict a master such as his.

When he had left, Itachi turned and smiled at his brother. "Soon there will be no one left to take you away from me, brother. I'm sure you will get used to life with me, given time. Only a little longer 'til we see who the _real_ one who is worthy of you is."

Sasuke struggled harder.

Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasu

Inwardly, Naruto growled at this new development, disliking every untested step he took. The enemy Nin where gone. Only the thought of the things Itachi could do to his Sasuke kept him from turning back on the obvious trap, but he still hated this.

He could feel his demon stirring inside of him fueled by the anger that he was feeling towards the older Uchiha, begging to be released and tear apart whoever dared touch his host's mate(Naruto may be in denial, but he was 500 years older and far wiser).

Naruto came closer to the room he could feel the two Uchiha's chakra coming from, Sasuke's almost down to a flicker of the furnace it had once been.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer still.

He threw open the paper-screen, his eyes almost purple from the mix of sky-blue and blood red, his longer-than average nails and powerful grip breaking the wooden frame of the door as his demon-fused voice roared "IF YOU HAVE HURT HIM, I WILL DESTROY YOU, ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Sasuke's naturally pale skin became pasty white; the older lounged nonchalantly near his brothers place on the floor, smiling. "Let us play, Naruto-no-Kyuubi. I assume you know the stakes?"

If anything, this seamed to add to the tower rage of the blonde, his mouth showing huge canines' as his fury-filled half-whisper was spoken.

"He is not a prize, nor a plaything, nor _anything_ that your _disgusting_ mind can wrap around; he is untouchable by you and I will not have you anywhere near _MY MATE_!"

The last bit left him in a roar, and not until after the words were said did he relies they should not have been. Itachi let out a low chuckle that would have made a normal ninja turn tail and run; but one must remember that Naruto is no ordinary ninja.

Itachi smirked and half purred his next words. "He may not be a prize or a plaything but…" he fixed Naruto with an obvious, contemptuous, holier-than-thou look. "You have given me one heck of a bargaining chip."

Hoot!

I am both flattered and disturbed. My most angsty, painful, horrible, guilty pleasure induced story…

…is by far my most popular. How sick is that? Anyway, I was going to discontinue this fic but I was looking through my old review and you people (mostly INSANE people) inspired me to write again. Thanks, you psychos you. And to kazoua's comment, I actually despise and detest all things Uchiha. Really, this whole thing is an excuse to have Naruto save Sasuke's but for once. And yaoi. Yay yaoi. But darn, now that I wrote a cliffy, I have to commit to this story. Darn. Ah, well, review, minions of the internet! (And anybody else, I'm not picky.) Flames will be used to make giant yaoi temples.


End file.
